


Need

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, keeping secrets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de suspender una charla vital entre los dos amigos y un secreto guardado por catorce años, Kane tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados y descubre uno en particular imposible de ignorar, la necesidad de ser el único.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Titulo: Need.

Autora: Elghin Hall.  
Fandom: RPS.

PARING: Christian Kane/Steve Carlson.

Ranking: NC-18

Warnings: hurt!secondary character, long talk, night in the wood.

Sumario: luego de suspender una charla vital entre los dos amigos y un secreto guardado por catorce años, Kane tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados y descubre uno en particular imposible de ignorar, la necesidad de ser el único.

 

Paso hace poco, solo una semana desde que en una estúpida fiesta él se enterara del secreto más grande que su mejor amigo tenia guardado celosamente, era algo que el hombre con el que compartió sus últimos catorce años de vida no tuvo el coraje de aclarar, como si él fuera un cavernícola… Ok si, había tenido unos trompicones con algunos tíos que se lo quisieron montar con él, pero ellos se habían sobrepasado. Se lo merecían.  
No es que fuera a rechazarle o algo, pero enterarse así como lo hizo, de sorpresa, por un descuido... eso fue lo peor.

En realidad ya no sabía quién era la persona que tocaba a su lado la guitarra, tenia esta molestia en medio del pecho como una espina y entre ir y venir, las filmaciones, lo que le costo cambiar de apariencia con la productora, las giras, la composición de temas, el que Jared dejara la banda... no habían podido hablar o discutir el tema siquiera.

Solo lo habían dejado estar...

Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando al entrar al estudio de grabación Steve no estaba allí, el grupo le dijo que si, solo que había salido hace unos minutos algo pálido. Chris se preocupo, dejo la guitarra, la mochila con la laptop y salio del estudio, la salida más cercana era la del final del pasillo, otros grupos ensayaban en las otras salas y él podía verlos a través de un cristal a prueba de sonido mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de salida.

Apoyo su palma en la barra roja para abrir la puerta cuando escucho un golpe seco en la pared, se quedo petrificado al escuchar una voz familiar sumada a la de Steve. Abrió lentamente la puerta para no ser escuchado y con la abertura vio el hombro de Steve, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, suelto y ondulado pero una mano ajena lo presionaba contra la pared.

\- Si tú no le dijiste nada, ¿Porqué no responde mis llamadas, eh?!-

\- David quítame las manos de encima, yo no le dije nada a Chris-

\- ¡No me mientas! ¡Me ha estado ignorando estas dos semanas!-

\- Ya basta, déjame, si él tiene algún problema contigo ¡No es de mi incumbencia!-

\- Mira marica de mierda, lo de esa noche fue toda tu culpa, te aprovechaste de mi borrachera para que te metiera mano - le gruñe casi levantando al rubio del piso cuando lo tomo de la camisa.

\- ¡Estas loco! Ni siquiera me dijiste hola y ya te tenía encima, eres un bastardo ¡Suéltame! - le grito y trato de apretar sus manos para que le soltara pero parecía no tener la fuerza suficiente después de todo David Boreanaz le quitaba una cabeza de altura.

\- Si no arreglas las cosas con Chris te juro que no la cuentas y todos tus amigos maricas tendrán que ir a verte al hospital de lo desfigurado que te voy a dejar - la mandíbula encajada desarmo a Steve, no era la primera vez que le amenazaban así o la última que cumplirían lo que decían.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario...- Chris abrió la puerta y los dos le miraron espantados, igual que la última vez, David lo soltó dejándolo caer sobre sus dos pies, sostenido por la pared y dió dos pasos atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos.

\- Chris... Hey amigo como estas...- quiso hacer como que nada estaba pasando y Chris tenia ese brillo en sus ojos azules que David identificó como puro recelo.

\- Creo que esta claro que nuestra amistad esta anulada David...- le murmuro cortante y directo no había razón para decir más.

\- ¿Qué, porqué…? Mirá no sé lo que te dijo pero...- como la mezquindad se envolvía en su mejor amigo le daba asco, como trataba de salvar su culo de lo que hizo y creyó que Steve por su retracción con todos no diría.

\- Él no me dijo nada... no lo he visto desde hace dos semanas, mucho trabajo, y si no te respondí es porque aún no había podido hablar con “mi” amigo, así que porque no te guardas tus amenazas y te largas de mi vista...- Kane con su mano en el pecho de David lo empuja más lejos plantándole su mejor cara de pocas pulgas, sin importar que le rebase en estatura.

\- Chris... espera, ¿¡Porque él sigue siendo tu amigo y yo no!? ¡Esto es su culpa!...- le recriminó acercándose al rubio que pateo una lata al intentar pegarse más a la pared y Chris se volvió a meter entre ellos empujando nuevamente a Boreanaz.

\- Oh, no lo sé, será porque Steve no te estaba amenazando con desfigurarte y mandarte al hospital... y por cierto el enfermo eres tú...- contesto rápido, mostrando su enojo con un gruñido.

\- ¡Retráctate de eso! - le grito en media cara, haciéndole sentir el mal aliento de su boca.

\- Porque debería...- la imparcialidad de esos ojos azules siempre descolocaban al actor, haciéndolo retroceder ante sus palabras analizándolas por si no entendió algo en la conversación.

\- Chris...- Steve levanto la mano y con recato le toco el bicep tratando de mediar con un arrepentimiento que se le colaba por la piel al castaño, ya sabia que él se echaba la culpa pero aquí la culpa era de él por no saberlo, de David pensando que podía tener sexo con él a la fuerza, y eso era lo que le reventaba.

\- Esta bien Steve, David ya se va...- su voz no se alteraba más que para ponerle un alto al actor y el tono suave que uso para Steve termino de desencajar a David.

\- Porque te enfadas conmigo... ni que fuera el único que se le tira a este puto...- Chris tardo cero segundos en reaccionar y encestarle un puñetazo en el estómago doblándolo de dolor.

\- ¡Chris que haces! - soltó sin aire su amigo a sus espaldas pero él no respondió.

\- Te vuelves a acercar a Steve y te mato, no quiero volver a escuchar de ti ¿Me oyes? ¡¡Me oyes!! - le grito al levantarlo de la camisa, David asintió como pudo y el músico lo soltó.

En la cabeza de Steve algo no encajaba, ni en su más disparatada imaginación Chris hacia algo como eso, defenderle... poner a su agresor de turno en su lugar, dándole un mínimo de respeto a su persona por decirlo asi. Sin casi salir de su estupor, Chris lo agarra de la muñeca y lo empuja dentro del estudio de grabación, lo lleva hasta donde se suponía que debían grabar dos canciones y modificar un par más porque no les gustaba como sonaban.

Solo que le dijo a la banda que se tomarían dos horas para comer o lo que necesiten hacer, él se llevaba a Steve a cenar y ponerse al tanto de sus cosas. Era tanta la cara de piedra al decir esto y su estupefacción delante de sus amigos, que cuando Chris sin más contestación que los ojos abiertos de par en par de todos, tomo la mochila que llevaba a todos lados y el morral de Steve, lo agarro de la costura del hombro de su camisa sacándolo de allí, ninguno alcanzo a decirle que no o porque, ni siquiera él que no tenia ni idea de lo que se avecinaba...

Llegaron a su restauran favorito, junto a unos de los lago más lindos, más por las tardes, donde una arboleda rodeaba el lugar, haciéndolo campestre a pesar de estar a diez minutos del centro de la ciudad de Ohio, Chris eligió la mesa más apartada donde lo rodeaban unas columnas de madera con unas telas verdes desde el techo dándole a esa mesa en particular un tono romántico especial para parejas, el nunca se sentaba allí pero Chris inmediatamente corrió las cortinas y delimito el lugar para tener intimidad.

Era un rectángulo con la mesa colocada trasversalmente y en esquinas opuestas un florero gigante a tono con flores blancas de plástico. Steve trago fuerte y se escucho porque Chris lo miro muy directamente casi atravesándolo, hasta que empezó a hablar.

\- Solo quiero saber porque demonios no me dijiste nada...- Steve levanto la mirada que había bajado apenas su amigo volvió a sentarse frente a él.

\- Decirte que Chris...- su voz era baja tanto como el valor para tener esa conversación.

\- Steve... pues la parte de decirme que te atraían los hombres, que eras gay, ¡¡A eso me refiero!! ¡¡A todo este asunto de dejarte manosear por el imbécil de David!-

\- Solo paso...- Steve tenia este nudo en la garganta, con la servilleta color marrón crema en las manos intentando no mirarle directo a la cara.

\- Que parte, el manoseo, el ser gay o no decirme nada de nada en catorce años...- refuto estaba tan enojado pero era un enojo pasajero si le decía el porque si es que tenia una buena excusa.

\- Uhmm...- trago saliva y respiro al mismo tiempo pero se ahogo y tosió, Chris le palmeo la espalda y al fin pudo hablar - Nadie lo sabe, ¿Ok?, nadie más que aquellos que se me acercaban para algo pasajero y si te he visto no me acuerdo...- soltó por despecho, tenia tanto peso en los hombros por tanto tiempo que con la presión de su amigo esto se le escapo de la boca sin desearlo.

\- Porque no me lo dijiste... ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?

\- Se que no te gusta la gente gay Chris...- ve la ofensa en el cuerpo del músico y mira su plato.

\- No es que no me gusten, ellos con su vida y yo a la mía...- Steve miro a un costado y Chris se acordó de algo, sintiéndose como una mierda - Mira, aquella vez... ellos se sobrepasaron conmigo, me acerque a la barra para pedir una cerveza mientras ibas al baño, recuerdas, fue antes de salir de ese bar...- Chris busco la mirada clara encontrándola tímida y compungida, no quería hacerle esto más difícil pero él no lo tenia fácil tampoco.

La camarera apareció en el plano existencial de su conversación y situación, dándoles la bienvenida al restaurant. Les tendió las cartas, les comento la especialidad del día y les trajo agua y un vino blanco mientras esperaban, Chris había pedido por ambos; pescado y ensalada de champiñones con rúcula, tal cual le gustaba a Steve.

\- No se si quiera... comer - corto Steve al marcharse la camarera.

\- Mike dice que no estas comiendo nada, y tu madre me llamo ayer para decirme lo mismo, así que comerás si o si - dijo Christian dándole un solo trago a su vino blanco y sirviéndose mas.

\- ¿Mi madre te llamo? - le dijo sorprendido.

\- Si Steve, así de cercanos somos...- el rubio parecía culpable y el castaño le sirvió un poco más de vino el cual acepto y se bebió de a sorbos.

\- Me di cuenta de lo que era cuando no lograba mantener relación alguna con una chica, cada vez que volteaba a ver la relación que llevaba la chica era mi mejor amiga, y ellas concordaban. No había pasión, ni deseo, ni nada de nada...- Steve levanto la copa vacía y Chris le sirvió más viendo que se armaba de valor con un poco de alcohol.

\- Tu última novia...- murmuro mientras el líquido se vertía en el cristal.

\- Tu sabes que no terminamos bien, ella me pesco con un tío en Baltimore...- la pesadez en las palabras del rubio no mermaba, tenia mucho dentro y él notaba la necesidad de hablar pero le costaba mares soltarse, no lo comprendía, el confiaría su vida a Steve pero tampoco se imagino que tuviera una vida aparte de la que compartían.

\- ¿En la gira?- poso los codos en la mesa para acercarse más, intentando dar intimidad y fuerza a su amigo, haciéndole notar que estaba atento a sus palabras.

\- Si, lo vi mientras tocábamos... después se me acerco y terminamos en el baño...- Steve deja caer su cabeza en la mesa y Chris se sorprende y mira a todos lados sin saber a que venía eso, jamás le vio actuar así - No puedo creer que te esté contando esto...- balbucea contra el plato.

\- ¿Dices que tu inclinación empezó allí?- pregunto para que Steve no se estancara y no dijera más.

\- No, empezó cuando era más chico, pero nunca lo acepte, intente todo por ser hetero. Hacer que me gustaran las mujeres de manera incluso más libidinosa pero no lo lograba, siempre terminaba mirando la espalda o las manos de algún tio en la calle, era involuntario y me avergonzaba mucho - tomo la copa y la ingirió de un trago menos pausado.

\- Steve... aquella noche...- y la camarera les interrumpió, trayendo con ella dos platos enormes de pescado y una fuente con la ensalada.

\- Aquí tienen, disfruten de su velada...- la mujer les sonrió y antes de irse encendió la vela entre ellos, Chris la miro mal y Steve solo se avergonzó poniendo su servilleta en su rostro rojo.

Terminaron de cenar en silencio, Chris podía mirar que se le caían las lagrimas mientras comía, y no podía decir nada de ello. Al irse, una llamada volvió a cortar el hilo de su conversación, Mike le dijo que algo había surgido con el nuevo guitarrista y quería llevarlo hasta su casa, Chris asintió y le dijo que si podía reservar la sala para otro día.

Una hora después esta manejando sin rumbo por Ohio, estaba oscuro ahora, las luces de la calle iluminando todo y el estado de ambos ameritaba un bar, más cervezas que vino y poder terminar la bendita conversación.

\- Que dices de Oxolot's la cerveza tirada allí te gusta mucho...- comenta sin mirar otra cosa que el camino y el semáforo en rojo.

\- Deja de consentirme quieres, porque tenemos que ir a los lugares que más me gustan - se quejo mirando por su ventanilla manteniendo la máxima distancia entre ellos.

\- No lo se... no era por consentirte... solo quería que te sintieras mejor...- le explico en tono sereno.

\- Pues no lo hace...- Chris empezó a enojarse con esa actitud de cría de quince años y tomo una decisión.

\- Ok hagamos algo que a mi me guste...- Steve lo miro y no supo bien que paso por la cabeza de su amigo.

A cinco minutos de esa frase Kane se bajo de la camioneta y se metió a una tienda de licores, lo vio vagar por el lugar desde el vehículo, y para cuando salió tenia tres packs de cervezas un whisky y un montón de frituras, Steve pregunto a que se suponía iba a hacer con todo eso pero Christian solo le miro le sonrió mientras su ojos se rasgaban y sin responder realmente encendió el auto y condujo rumbo este.

Paso una hora con una cerveza calentándose en la mano, mientras su amigo iba por la tercera, completamente sobrio manejando como si nada hasta llegar a un camping con el nombre de “Los Padres” Parque Nacional, Camping Middle Lion, con la oscuridad el guarda de la entrada les entrego dos lámparas y una hielera.

Steve no se lo creía Chris podía conseguir lo que fuera, hasta del más viejo de los guardabosques, con un palabrerío sobre su intención de hacer una fogata, el hombre les tendió iluminación artificial y hielo. No vio las cervezas pero si la botella de whisky aún así la suerte era siempre la primera compañera del castaño, llevaba años viendo como las cosas se daban alrededor de él sin más, así que suspiro ya cansado de ser llevado y traído, tomando lo que quedaba de su cerveza de un trago.

Luego de varias horas, habiendo acabado las cervezas, sentados en una mesa de madera tocando las guitarras al unísono, la cosa parecía haberse calmado. Cantaban a la luna y se reían de que parecían viejos lobos, Chris le contó algo de Jensen y Jared en la serie, lo que hacían últimamente, además de sus avances como líder del grupo en su propia actuación como Eliot.

Steve escucho y escucho, él también hablo de algunas letras que se le ocurrieron y de un tío en Tulson que estaba re bueno, en ese momento el castaño se callo para que el rubio siguiera su conversación, le paso la botella de whisky y Steve la abrió para darle un trago.

Le contó de varios sujetos, de varios encuentros furtivos lejos de la vista de todos, de como no se relacionaba con nadie por temor a que saliera a la luz, por eso cuando no salían de gira desaparecía o se iba con Jensen a las convenciones, o directamente no salía, porque no quería enredarse con nadie cerca de su casa.

El castaño suspiró y luego empino la botella y miro la luna en el proceso, dejo a Steve callado con la mente revuelta y con un disgusto que no callo.

\- Sabía que te molestaba, que te molesta que me acueste con distintos tipos cada noche...-

\- ¿Que?-

\- Admítelo después de todo no soportas a los homosexuales. Dilo de una vez, no seas hipócrita...

\- Has bebido mucho Steve...-

\- ¡Vez! Ni siquiera puedes negarlo...-

\- No es eso ¿OK? me desilusiona nada más, que no creas que tener una relación estable sea posible solo por miedo a que te descubran, que te ocultes, es lo que me molesta, no que seas gay, homosexual o como decidas nombrarte...- apoyo la botella con un solo un dedo de liquido de menos en la mesa.

\- Las relaciones no sirven de nada...- protesto volviendo a su guitarra rozando las cuerdas, sacando una melodía chispeante de ellas.

\- Eso decías de las chicas… que ningún hombre dio la talla o que...- pregunto ya con curiosidad.

\- No quiero nada definitivo o a largo plazo...- no tenía intención alguna de irse por ese camino.

\- Prefieres que solo te agarren y te manoseen ¿Como hizo David? ¿Eso dices?- Chris le miro fijo y lo soltó sin recato, al parecer el rubio solo reaccionaba con presión.

\- No eso... no suele ser así...- se quejo, soltando su voz con reproche.

\- Pero si te pasa...- acoto y el rubio por un minuto busco en su cara la ebriedad pero la mirada fija y azul solo decía lo serio que era al respecto.

\- Si...-

\- Steve no lo entiendo, ¿Que hubiera pasado si no llegaba yo y lo sacaba de allí?...- le replicó. Le molestaba tanto que no se hubiera defendido que no lo hubiera apartado afuera del estudio de grabación.

\- Sé defenderme solo...-

\- Pues no parecía...-

 

\- ¡Puedes parar! No es que me agrade mucho que me manoseen a la fuerza ¿OK? Es solo que, cuando me amenazan, solo con decirle a todo el mundo que me gusta que me follen me congelo, me da pavor y enseguida se aprovechan de eso, no es como si tuviera un detector de imbéciles pegado al culo y pudiera salir corriendo al primer desasosiego...- Steve se levanta, deja la guitarra sobre la mesa y camina en la oscuridad con su lámpara al baño publico.

 

Allí luego de orinar, se mira en el espejo mientras se lava las manos, no se reconoce, no es algo o alguien que le guste ver a los ojos cada vez que se para frente al espejo, siempre rehuyéndose, siempre sintiéndose menos, por más que sepa mostrarse confiado frente a la audiencia; solo imita a Chris y esta bien con ello, solo una poca confianza prestada y puede hacer lo que sea.  
La puerta del baño se abre y Chris entra dejando la lámpara junto a la suya en el lavamanos contiguo.

\- Lo siento...- y Steve le mira a los ojos por primera vez en toda la noche.

\- ¿Que?- esta sorprendido, no espera escuchar eso de él o de nadie en realidad, pero la mirada azul ensombrecida por la noche y solo iluminada en un ráfaga naranja de las lámparas frente a ellos los ilumina dejándole ver la sinceridad y la verdad de esa disculpa.

\- No es mi intención... poner en duda la integridad de tu persona, eres mi amigo y te he respetado en todos los ángulos posibles, y no creo que esto sea diferente, solo quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien que te quiera de verdad, no creo que sea muy difícil de digerir Steve, solo no quiero que nadie te tome por fácil solo porque andas avergonzado de lo que eres... porque no dejas de ser una buena persona, un excelente músico, ni un buen hijo y amigo... mira no se si me entiendes o estoy muy borracho y estoy balbuceando pero quería que supieras que esto no cambia nada, todo el mundo te quiere y no deberías ocultarlo, solo porque un tío dice que eres un puto cualquiera... porque no lo eres, eres un puto muy original.- y Chris frunce el rostro y sus labios balbucean en silencio tratando de entender su propias palabras.

\- No soy común y corriente...- Chris levanta la mirada y con el dedo índice en el aire le responde.

\- Tal cual... sabes, te buscare un tio como la gente...- y Steve lo mira descolocado.

\- ¿¡Como?!- le dice casi en un grito porque no puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan.

\- Si, tienes un gusto terrible en hombres, yo te buscare uno decente.- Y Chris agarra su lámpara y se la lleva al mingitorio donde un chorrito se escucha no esta cayendo dentro de él.

\- Chris no creo que...- y Steve sabe que su amigo la esta pifiando, pero prefiere no pensar en ello.

\- No, no y además no debes acepta cualquier avance...- le dice como si fuera el padre de él y eso le causa una sonrisa boba y esta más borracho de lo que pensaba.

\- A si y como voy a ligar entonces...- le dice cruzándose de brazos, Chris esta súper borracho y las cosas que se le ocurren en ese estado no solo son de lo más lindas sino súper monas.

\- Pues si te mete mano de entrada le das una trompada... es sencillo hasta tu puedes hacer eso- dice sonriéndole de espaldas y por sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Y que si esta más bueno que un pan eh? - lo pica porque jamás se imagino tener esta conversación con su mejor amigo.

\- Pues me lo presentas primero y le doy el visto bueno, así al menos el tío sabrá que tienes respaldo de mi parte, y si la jode lo mato...- la risa de Steve salió de la nada haciendo saltar en su sitio a Kane.

\- Me encanta que te pongas en macho protector...- soltó agarrándose el estómago, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa que eso le provoco.

\- Claro es mi forma de ser.-

\- Y como se supone entonces que conozca a alguien en realidad la mayoría de mis encuentros son así... directo al grano.- inspiro tratando de calmarse.

\- Pues no, ahí te equivocas... no importa el sexo en realidad, las reglas básicas son las mismas...- Chris se sube el cierre del vaquero, se acerca al lavatorio, se lava las manos y mira a su amigo.- Que estaba diciendo no me acuerdo...- le dice tomando su lámpara y agarra del brazo de su amigo para salir del baño.

\- Pues lo de las reglas básicas...- Steve le sigue sin olvidar su propia lámpara hasta llegar a la mesa donde se seinta primero.

\- Pues eso… si eso, el tío se te para en frente y lo primero que haces es inspeccionarlo...- Chris gira con los brazos abiertos.

\- Que… quieres que lo palpe como la policía, pensé que la idea era tener un protocolo de, no se, ¿conocimiento previo no?- le dijo y Chris le puso cara de perro, y el subió sus hombros en respuesta a esa cara.

\- Pues si, mírame... le miras bien te fijas si el te gusta y decides si dar el primer paso...- espeta con tono neutro.

\- Ahh... dios, estas súper borracho Chris...- le dice riéndose de nuevo, el esta medio mareado pero no le vendría mal otro trago, toma la botella y esta por la mitad, mira a su amigo y sacude la cabeza, que más da el también esta muy bebido.

\- No, no, mi limite esta muy lejano aún, pero no nos desviemos, la idea es identificar donde te pierde el respeto y como mantenerlo...- le dice pegando sus rodillas al asiento de madera clavado en la tierra, a cuarenta centímetros de Steve con el dedo en el aire aleccionado lo de nuevo.

\- Aja...- y le da un sorbo al whisky uno largo, uno que se torna muy áspero al empezar a quemar su garganta.

\- Ok sigamos, lo chequeas, te gusta, que sigue...- y el rubio sabe que le esta tomando examen pero no puede evitar querer verle la cara a Kane, ver como se pondrá si le dice algo muy subido de tono.

\- Me pongo de rodillas y se la chupo hasta vaciarlo completito.- Chris se queda duro con la boca abierta, en el sitio a dos pasos del rubio que se larga a reír a carcajada suelta por la expresión de estupefacción que Kane puso al oír aquella afirmación.

\- ¡Pero no seas imbécil, así claro que no te tendrán respeto alguno bestia!- le grita y le da un patada en los tobillos porque es lo más a mano que tiene.

\- ¡¡Aunch!! ¡¡Eh no me pegues!!- protesta.

\- Pues ponte serio tarado, esto es en serio, es un cambio de vida...- Steve le mira y se frota el tobillo.- Ok, presta atención te acercas y le conversas cerca pero sin tocarse... vez...- y Steve le mira porque recién ahora cae que Chris se esta poniendo de ejemplo y ni en sus más alocados sueños se pensó en una situación así, una posibilidad como esta. Christian se subió al tablón arrodillándose en el banco entre sus piernas y le mira directo a los ojos a veinte centímetros de el.

\- Si veo... ¿Nada más?- y traga porque el aliento alcoholizado de Chris esta extrañamente dulce para su propio alcoholismo de esa noche.

\- Pues charlas... no tengo ni idea de que puede charlar un tipo gay...- le dice rascándose la cabeza y torciendo la boca a un lado.

\- Pues.. no se en realidad no he hablado mucho con ninguno de ellos.- y el mismo piensa que no cruzo más de cuatro palabras entre todos con los que ha estado.

\- ¡Ves! Entonces esto es lo que definitivamente debes hacer, bueno eres un músico ¿No?, deslúmbralo con una letra que hayas escrito o una melodía, no se... háblale de la banda...- le tira opciones y el azul de los ojos de Chris esta prácticamente nulo, solo una fina linera de color se ve a esa distancia de su rostro.

\- Podría ser... nunca me puse a hablar de mi.- contesta suavemente y Chris baja la mirada de su ojos a su boca causándole un escalofrió.

\- Por eso háblale de ti, el habla de ti, te pregunta más sobre ti, encuentras algo que les guste a los dos...- y las manos de Chris se apoyan en sus piernas a mitad de camino de su cuerpo, a mitad de camino de sus rodillas... el calor de las mismas impregna la tela de su pantalón y la temperatura simplemente sube.

\- ¿Y después...?- nunca había estado tan pendiente del tono de voz de su amigo, ni en como suelta las palabras en un roce efímero sobre su rostro, traga porque su pregunta implica un jugueteo que hace demasiado tiempo no juega y solo lo ha empleado con una de su primeras novias, tanteando el terreno.

\- Pues... no se... se besan, pero no se encaman, ¿Me entendiste?... ya veo que te mueves muy rápido, tienes... que tomarte tu tiempo... hacer las cosas bien... y si todo sale bien...- le dice y sus manos recorren el muslo hacia delante y se desprenden de él para apoyar las manos en la mesa.

\- ¿Tenemos una cita?- murmura y sin darse cuenta tiene los ojos cerrados sintiendo la proximidad, deleitándose en ella, sintiendo el aliento de Kane agitado entrar por la fina abertura de sus labios, eso no puede ser una realidad, Kane no puede haberse acercado tanto como para sentir un leve roce de su labios al contestarle.

\- Una cita suena muy bien....- su tono de repente es grueso y muy profundo antes de acariciar los labios de Steve con los suyos, le late el cuerpo entero, esta sensación tiene un poco más de sentido con todo su enojo anterior, presiona suavemente en los labios ajenos, escuchando como retiene la respiración su amigo.

Un sin fin de cosas cruzan por su cabeza, como la frase “¿Qué demonios esta pasando?” y “¿Porque no le desagrada para nada?”, de repente el cariño que siente por su amigo tiene otra fuerza, otro color y una necesidad que le implica no compartir con nadie ese tacto, la sola idea le hace separarse de repente, sosteniéndolo con fuerza de los brazos marcando una distancia y siente rabia, siente bronca de que por esos labios pasaron otra bocas otras intenciones y se aleja hecho un nudo, caminando lejos de Steve que lo mira asustado desde que se aparto del beso más dulce y tierno que jamás nadie le dio.

Lo ve alejarse y si no supiera mejor lo dejaría estar, se metería al auto y se sentaría en el asiento trasero a esperar que Chris se tranquilice y no hablar jamás nunca de esto otra vez, pero después de decir tanto, de reírse tanto, de saberse que puede hacer algo mejor con su vida amorosa que solo ser el objeto de deseos pasajeros y reclamos dolorosos, se baja de la mesa pretendiendo seguirlo.

Se tambalea en el primer paso que da lejos de la mesa y casi se da de bruces contra la tierra pero su rodilla termina en ella y sus palmas le impiden la caída total, se levanta sosteniéndose de un pino cercano, trata de correr detrás de la sombra en que se ha tornado Kane, saber que paso, pero de repente se pierde, el bosque se espesa a su paso y no sabe que paso, lo perdió de vista en las penumbras de la noche y la luna eligió ese momento para ocultarse detrás de alguna nube.

\- ¡¡Chris!!- grita el nombre que se le atoro en el susto de verle alejarse.- ¡Christian! - sus pies tropiezan y uno de ellos se hunde en el agua, pierde el equilibrio y esta por hundirse en algo que no ve, cuando una mano grande lo toma del codo y tira al otro lado.

\- Detente atarantado, si te metes al lago así de ebrio te ahogaras...- Chris lo lleva hasta llegar a la base de un sauce, sus hojas caídas les rodean y de repente la luna hace acto de presencia y todo a su alrededor incluido el lago parecen chispear en luces tenues, rodeados por un halo de blanca luz que hace del árbol y la oscuridad sin lámparas algo verdoso y mágico.

\- No quería meterme al lago no lo vi...- sabe que ese no es el tema pero la borrachera le suelta la lengua.

\- Peor...- el silencio se come sus palabras y empieza a detestarlo, esta hasta la rodilla empapado en agua estancada y siente el zapato pegajoso.

\- ¿Estas enfadado?-

\- Si.-

\- Porque... uhmm solo me decías que hacer, que no… estamos muy tomados, no tendrías que tomártelo así...-

\- No es por eso...-

\- Entonces...-

\- Yo... la idea que te dejes besar no me gusto.

\- Bueno prometo no hacerlo frente de ti... ¿Eso te parece mejor?

\- No, no entiendes no quiero que nadie más te bese...-

\- Ok... me sugieres que me haga cura o que...-

\- A veces creo que solo me contestas lo primero que se te cruza por la cabeza para hacerme enfadar...-

\- Eso no es cierto... solo, no lo se Christian es extraño compartir esto contigo.-

\- ¿Te supo tan raro?

\- ¡No! ¡Ese es el problema!, No fue raro para nada, pero es raro que sepas esto de mi, de mis gustos. Es raro que quieras que tenga a alguien exclusivo para mi y es raro que el beso más lindo que me han dado sea sin terceras y cuartas intenciones, además de que me lo hayas dado tu... eso es raro, jamás me habían dado un beso así...-

\- Tio eso es triste...

\- Si lo es... mucho...

Sentados bajo ese sauce a orillas del lago en el parque, el mareo parecía diluirse un poco de sus sistemas en una mera ilusión de lo ingerido, tal vez recapacitando, tal vez esperando un movimiento ajeno que seria bien recibido fuera el que fuera, pero algo que Kane no soporta es tener la necesidad de llegar a él, de decir lo que su “yo” impulsivo de verdad quiere es al amigo que esta sentado a su derecha; mira al lago y solo puede alcanzar a ver el medio perfil desenfocado en el agua.

Es cuando respira muy profundamente llenado al máximo sus pulmones que sabe que el alcohol esta aún presente y lleva su mano al cabello rubio apartándolo de su visión, Steve voltea a verle, al sentir como Chris acomoda sus mechones tras su cuello y oreja, se toma su tiempo mientras Steve solo le mira.

En relativa apariencia esta acción esta destinada a acortar distancias desde que dejaron de hablar o desde que su impulsivo y enojado “yo” interno lo aparto de un buen beso, piensa en las segundas y terceras intenciones de las que Steve le habla pero él no pude asegurar la integridad de su intenciones. Justo ahora cuando lo toma del cuello y lo atrae hacia si, con la espalda contra el tronco acomoda a su amigo entre sus brazos, lo obliga prácticamente a recostarse en su pecho con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Lo rodea por las costillas mientras sigue acomodando su melena lo mejor posible junto a su mejilla, en ese momento le dan muchas ganas de escribir una canción y se sonríe porque no habría peor momento para ello, Steve lo nota y deja caer más su cabeza hacia atrás, en el hombro de Kane, para poder mirarle de refilon.

\- Que...- pregunta viendo solo la nariz del cantante y su sonrisa blanca.

\- Nada...- Kane le imita y recarga su frente con la del otro hombre.

\- ¿Y porque sonríes?- y Steve puede sentir como atrae el cantante su cuerpo contra el de él abrazándolo con más fuerza.

\- Porque me gusta esto, pero no creo que podría estar así con nadie que no fueras tu...- le susurra en un tono más bajo sin risas, dejando colar el aire caliente de su boca entre las hebras doradas detrás de su oreja.

Es cuando lo siente, lo que todas su novia hablaron con él, la electricidad en un solo toque, en un gesto y en las palabras que un amante que te quiere valorándote lo suficiente para no dejarte ir, suelta contra la piel, en el único lugar donde jamás pensaste sentir escalofríos por un susurro. Traga saliva muy lentamente con ese temor que te trae la inseguridad, por no desprenderse de ese momento que le hace temblar.

\- ¿Tienes frío?- la distancia deja de ser importante cuando le habla al oído.

\- No...- responde en un solo sonido muy leve y casi imperceptible.

\- Porque tiemblas...- la pregunta se aremolina en el interior de su oído, acariciándolo con el aliento tibio.

\- No lo se, nunca me paso...- la necesidad de saber hasta donde podría mimarle Kane le golpea en el pecho de repente, que lo que siente no sea solo de una noche más, que cuando salga el sol, que cuando pasado mañana este en el presente, esto no se haya disuelto como cada una de sus aventuras.

\- Eso es bueno...- y el roce de los labios secos que probo levemente hace ya media hora atrás besan el huequito debajo de su quijada, erizando su piel con tal acto.

Y es nueva la necesidad de probar con su lengua la colonia en el cuello de Steve, que lo hace besar ese pedazo de piel de nuevo esta vez con más intensidad mojando con la humedad de su boca esa piel rosada, un leve raspar toca el interior de sus labios al deslizar más su boca por el borde de una barba que fue rasurada hace unos días atrás.

Su mano que reposaba en el hombro de su amigo se mueve a través de su pecho inocente, olvidando como es que usa las camisas el hombre en sus brazos, y una electricidad avasallante lo atraviesa, le hace perder el norte entrando en un torbellino en el cual solo tendrá una escapatoria, cuando con las yema de sus dedos recorren la piel debajo de la camisa y surcan el fuerte músculo debajo de sus dedos.

La respiración agitada parece un eco en medio del bosque con ellos presentes para poder escucharlo, con el filo de su nariz recorre el cuello hacia arriba notando como Steve solo lo estira para dejarle hacer lo que quiera con él, esto lo incita y se pregunta si fue así de sumiso con otros, si otros vieron este tipo de entrega en su amigo... algo se apoderaba de él, creciendo en su espalda, empujando la mano que se recreaba en los pectorales bien definidos, para arrastrar los centros nervioso de las yemas de sus dedos por todo el cuello, notando el latido acelerado en la carótida, los músculos en la garganta y como la nuez de adán subía y bajaba nerviosa.

Lo tomo por la quijada y le hizo mirarle, lo miro y lo único que quería era borrar toda experiencia de esos ojos cristalinos, de ese cabello revuelto y de toda esa inseguridad, lo beso fuerte y demandante, lo beso con todos los celos que le provocaba el que no deseaba que nadie más pose sus manos en él, mordió su labio y escucho un quejido, lo miro de nuevo, notando que le miraba entre asustado y perdido, lo tenia tendido en el pasto, debajo del sauce y le acaricio el rostro para aclararse.

\- Necesito que me prometas que nadie más que yo, volverá a tocarte Steve...- el rubio le miro fijo a los ojos, sorprendido en el tono lleno de celos y demandante en que le dijo eso, quiso responder, quiso decirle que si con solo un beso, un abrazo y esas caricias ya lo tenia rendido a su pies.

Pero Kane le beso suave y lento, recorrieron sus bocas con los ojos cerrados, dejaron vagar sus manos por el cuerpo ajeno en medio de la embriaguez y la verdad, sin intenciones de ocultarse en esa noche, entre arrebatos y demandantes caricias Steve dejo que su mejor amigo le tomara. La hierba estaba húmeda debajo de su cuerpo, haciendo una cama mullida para ellos, su cabello regado por el pasto, mezclándose con el verde enviones continuos y certeros desatados en lujuria pura.

Las marcas se hacían notar incluso en esa tenue oscuridad, su cuello era presa de los besos y las mordidas del mestizo que le robo el alma con la primera canción que rozo su oídos, Kane lo amo esa noche, nada podría decirle lo inesperado que fue sentirle tan duro contra su muslo mientras lo besaba como si fuera lo único importante en el mundo, una cálida brisa soplo entre ellos cuando sus cuerpos se separaron un poco y Kane trataba de descifrar como llevar a cabo su necesidad de sentir cada sentimiento de él.

El placer en los errores, el placer en la intensidad de ese momento previo al ser penetrado por su mejor amigo que no dejaba de tocarle y acariciar y morder su piel en busca de la sangre y el calor debajo de ella, el gruñido escuchado, resonando entre la vegetación cuando al fin pudo introducirse un poco y el estiro sus brazos para sostenerle lejos, porque no hubo realmente una preparación, porque ambos estaban idos de alcohol y sin pensar claro que demonios estaban haciendo. Solo la necesidad de poseerse estaba presente, de entregarse, de conocer tanto del otro, que supo como interpretarle y contener la urgencia, como ir lento para no lastimar al otro.

Era inmensa la sensación de liberación debajo del sauce, la exaltación sonora cuando entre envestidas brutales y dulces, la mezcla perfecta entre pasión, electricidad y sentimiento genuino para con el otro, en un todo que los dejo exhaustos y mareados luego de un orgasmo bíblico.

Jamás pensó despertarse entre las piernas de Steve envueltos entre ellos, manchado de sudor y semen, viendo detenidamente como la melena dorada se enredaba con el corto y tupido césped donde lo clamo suyo, la cabeza le dolía pero las primeras luces de la mañana y su frío característico lo despabilo, entre sus brazos el cálido cuerpo se acurrucaba más junto a él, sonrió; su rostro relajado lejos de los celos y lejos de la preocupación de que alguien más le toque se difuminaba como los rayos del sol a través del sauce.

Lo despertó entre besos y susurros, lo ayudo a vestirse mientras aún estaba dormido y sentado bajo ese árbol, lo tomo de la mano mientras Steve aún pensaba como demonios habían terminado allí, cuando sintió un tirón de su mano y volteo a verle, la cara de susto en su compañero lo hizo reír.

\- Dios, ¿Se te olvido? Tendré que esforzarme más la próxima...- quiso volver a caminar pero Steve estaba anonadado.

\- Chris que...digo ok no soy tonto, pero... ¿Y ahora?-

\- Bueno como creo que me salte la segunda y tercera cita... que tal si te invito a desayunar...- Kane se le acerco juguetón sonriente y Steve estaba en una nube con ello, recibiendo un beso de su parte con sus dedos entre su húmedo cabello.

\- Esto...-

\- Steve no te preocupes, no soy de esos a los que dejaras de ver, yo soy permanente...- y lo empujo hasta donde sus guitarras dormían en sus estuches y el auto les aguardaba para emprender una mejor aventura.

 

fin.


End file.
